The One - SwanQueen
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Spoiler 313 - Emma est de retour à Storybrooke où tous les habitants ont oublié les événements de cette dernière année. Henry aussi est amnésique et il croit comprendre pourquoi elle a quitté New-York avec lui pour vivre à Storybrooke. Et si cette Regina Mills était la nouvelle petite amie de sa mère ? Une déduction dont il fera part à Emma...
1. Chapter 1

**The One**

**Croyez-vous au Grand Amour ?**

**.**

~ Tome 1 ~

.

Collection SWANQUEEN

.

Creative common **2014 **

_Cette histoire a été rédigée en mars 2014_

Nous dédions ce livre à tous les shippers du couple SwanQueen, Emma/Regina.

Merci pour votre soutien à nos textes.

_Emma vient de revenir à Storybrooke après avoir passé 8 mois avec le dénommé Walsh. A son arrivée, ses parents ont tout oublié de cette année passée dans la Forêt Enchantée. Blanche-Neige est sur le point d'accoucher et tous les habitants de la ville ignorent pourquoi ils ont perdu un an de leur mémoire._

_._

Partie 1

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

La situation n'était pas aussi terrible que tous voulaient le penser selon Blanche-Neige. Elle relativisait. Faisait l'état des lieux des événements. Elle était en bonne santé, David et elle attendaient leur deuxième enfant et Emma était de retour. Pour eux, pour le reste de la ville, il ne s'était passé qu'une seule journée depuis le sort lancé par Regina. Et rien de ce que la Méchante Reine avait dit ne s'était produit. Ils n'étaient pas retournés dans la Forêt Enchantée, loin de sa fille, loin d'Henry, ou du moins, n'en avaient pas le souvenir. Même si la grande question était donc "Où avaient-ils été envoyés" pendant ce laps de temps, il fallait admettre que la situation tournait à leur avantage puisqu'Emma était revenue auprès d'eux. Seul "hic" s'il devait y en avoir un, Henry ne savait plus qui ils étaient. Alors Blanche devait prétendre ne pas être sa grand-mère en attendant de trouver une solution.

Elle approcha de la table où Emma était assise et posa devant elle sa tasse de café avant de s'installer à son tour. Ce matin aurait pu ressembler aux autres. Henry prenait sa douche et David était sorti lui acheter les délicieux beignets aux abricots qu'elle adorait.

— Tu sais, Regina trouvera un moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Après tout, c'est elle qui vous a jeté ce sort, elle saura le défaire.

Emma en doutait malgré la logique des paroles de sa mère. La veille, Regina avait tenté de reproduire la potion que Crochet lui avait donnée pour lui rendre ses souvenirs. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Regina avait renoncé après avoir utilisé les dernières gouttes. En discutant avec elle, elle avait mesuré l'importance et l'impact de cette situation pour elle. Henry ne se rappelait plus de son enfance passée en sa compagnie, ne la considérait plus comme sa mère. Regina en souffrait et Emma l'avait lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait présentée à son fils la veille. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait vivre pareille expérience.

— J'en sais rien, répondit-elle dans ses pensées.

Elle but une gorgée de café, songeant à sa discussion avec David, Crochet, Regina et Blanche. La sorcière de l'Ouest opérait dans l'ombre, contre eux et personne ne savait dire qui elle était parmi les habitants de Storybrooke. Regina semblait désemparée, réellement affectée par le manque de souvenirs d'Henry. Tout avait changé depuis son départ de Storybrooke un an plus tôt. Les camps n'étaient plus aussi clairement définis que par le passé. Certains accusaient encore la Méchante Reine, d'autres se méfiaient d'elle, Emma tentait maintenant de lui venir en aide tandis qu'un nouvel ennemi se chargeait de leur pourrir la vie.

David revint avec les beignets qu'il posa sur la table avant d'embrasser sa femme sur le front.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. Quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ?

— Reprendre le cours de nos vies, répondit Blanche en ouvrant la boîte de beignets. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Henry descendit les escaliers, lavé et habillé. Il s'installa près de sa mère et jeta un regard gourmand sur les pâtisseries.

— Des beignets ? Ils sont à quoi ?

— Il y en aux abricots et au chocolat, répondit Blanche, tu peux en prendre si tu en veux.

— Cool, fit Henry, le sourire aux lèvres.

On frappa à cet instant et Blanche-Neige fronça les sourcils sur cette visite si matinale.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à David qui se levait.

— J'allais te poser la même question, renvoya-t-il.

Il marcha vers la porte et à sa grande surprise, Regina se tenait sur le palier, un paquet en main, toujours élégante sur ses talons hauts et vêtue d'un de ses tailleurs hors de prix.

— Regina ? dit-il surpris. Que se passe-t-il ?

Regina ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'appartement des Charmants et répondit :

— J'ai préparé un gâteau au chocolat et à la cannelle... Pour Henry, se sentit-elle dans l'obligation de préciser.

David lança un coup d'œil en arrière vers sa fille et sa femme. Personne ne pouvait nier l'amour que Regina nourrissait envers Henry. Il ouvrit plus grand.

— Entrez.

Emma se leva aussitôt tandis qu'Henry terminait son beignet.

— Salut, fit-elle à Regina qui entrait, le paquet à la main.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son fils qui venait de poser les siens sur Regina.

— Bonjour, fit-il poliment.

Regina le regarda, toujours aussi troublée que la veille. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se rappeler l'instant où son fils lui avait tendu la main comme l'aurait fait un inconnu. La Reine en avait cauchemardé une partie de la nuit puisqu'à ses angoisses s'était ajoutée cette dure réalité.

— Bonjour Henry, fit-elle d'un sourire qu'elle ne put empêcher tendre.

Elle sortit de son sac un livre épais et familier puis approcha de son fils avant de le poser sur la table.

— Henry, j'ai retrouvé ce vieux livre dans ma bibliothèque et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu aimerais le lire.

Henry lança un coup d'œil sur le titre de l'œuvre que cette femme lui présentait. Il sourit et commenta :

— Vous savez, j'ai bientôt douze ans, je suis un peu grand pour lire les contes de fées.

Regina en resta confuse. Elle avait pensé que l'ancien livre préféré d'Henry lui permettrait peut-être de recouvrer certains souvenirs en attendant qu'elle trouve une solution définitive à son amnésie dramatique.

David et Blanche restèrent silencieux, compatissants tandis qu'Emma se retrouvait une fois de plus attristée. Henry n'était pas responsable de l'amertume qu'elle voyait sur les traits de Regina. Mais elle savait combien ses paroles, sa distance la blessaient. Alors elle se sentait le devoir de soutenir la Reine, de l'aider dans cette épreuve. Parce qu'elle avait insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle le rencontre malgré toutes ses réticences.

— Tu devrais quand même le prendre pour le feuilleter, reprit Emma à son fils.

Henry lui lança un regard, songeur avant de le poser sur Regina Mills que sa mère lui avait présentée la veille. De toute évidence, _la vieille amie_ de sa mère se montrait généreuse et attentionnée avec lui.

— Vous avez fait un gâteau pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Regina reprit un sourire plus enjoué et enthousiaste sur cette question.

— Oui, en effet, dit-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais la cannelle.

Elle posa la boîte sur la table et l'ouvrit afin de présenter à son fils le met sucré qu'elle avait préparé tôt ce matin. Elle se redressa et regarda Emma :

— J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller nous promener, pourquoi pas à la plage ? Je sais qu'il fait frais mais ils ont annoncé du soleil... Et après nous pourrions manger ensemble chez Granny.

Emma jeta un œil sur son fils, hésitante et ramena ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans. Henry se chargeait de déguster le gâteau appétissant de la Reine et Emma savait qu'il venait d'entendre ses suggestions.

— Ouais, ce serait une bonne idée, répondit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Henry ?

— Ouais, pourquoi pas... On n'a rien à faire de toute façon.

Une main sur son ventre arrondi, Blanche voulut détendre un peu l'atmosphère et commenta :

— Ce gâteau a l'air aussi délicieux que ces beignets...

— Il est super bon, confirma Henry après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Il reporta les yeux sur Regina et ajouta :

— Merci.

Les prunelles brunes de Regina brillaient malgré elle, autant que son sourire tendre qui n'échappait guère à Blanche et David. Malgré l'étrange situation dans laquelle tous se retrouvaient, Blanche prit les devants et proposa à Regina :

— Je vous sers un café ? Un morceau de gâteau ?

— Oui, merci.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Regina prit place tandis que Mary-Margaret posait des assiettes supplémentaires sur la table. Comme sa fille et son mari, elle constatait le regard très insistant de Regina sur Henry. Un silence dérangeant s'installait, exprimait toute la complexité de leur situation respective. Il n'était pas question de parler de magie, de "plan", pour rechercher la sorcière d'Oz afin de ramener à chacun les souvenirs de cette année écoulée.

— Hier, maman a dit que vous étiez Maire de la ville, c'est ça ? fit finalement Henry en sentant d'étranges tensions régner dans la salle à manger.

— En effet, fit Regina.

— Alors vous allez aider maman dans son enquête ?

Regina lança un coup d'œil à la Sauveuse puis répondit:

— Si elle a besoin de mes services, il va de soit que je l'aiderai.

— Cool, fit-il...

Il mangea un peu de gâteau et regarda cette fois sa mère :

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps alors?

Emma devait détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle sentait un peu trop lourde à son goût.

— Depuis quelques années, répondit-elle de façon évasive.

Parce qu'elle devrait garder une certaine cohérence dans ses mensonges si elle ne voulait pas que son fils soupçonne quelque chose. Henry était bien trop malin pour ne pas faire attention à chaque réponse qu'elle donnerait.

— Quand je suis venue ici... Regina était déjà Maire de la ville.

Henry observa sa mère, puis Regina assise devant lui. Celle-ci le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention pour une simple inconnue et des questions légitimes lui venaient automatiquement dans la tête.

— Vous avez des enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Cette question troubla davantage Regina qui dut pourtant répondre.

— Non, malheureusement.

Blanche préféra intervenir, comprenant qu'Henry se montrait trop curieux.

— En tout cas votre gâteau est excellent.

— Merci, répondit Regina.

David regarda sa femme.

— Je vais au commissariat, expliqua-t-il avant de regarder Emma. On se voit plus tard pour l'enquête.

— Ouais, je passerai te voir.

David lui sourit puis embrassa sa femme, profitant de ce rapprochement pour poser sa paume sur son ventre arrondi. Il prit finalement ses clefs de voiture et quitta l'appartement. Jambes croisées, Regina but quelques gorgées de café, incapable de ne pas s'intéresser à son fils. Un an était passé pour lui, un an de sa vie où elle avait dû être absente par la force des choses. Elle se devait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, de savoir comment il avait évolué.

— Je ne connais pas New York, tenta-t-elle pour reprendre la conversion. Tu t'y plais là bas Henry?

Ce dernier termina sa part de gâteau et s'essuya les lèvres.

— C'est pas mal. On habite dans un chouette appartement avec maman.

— Bien, répondit Regina de ce même sourire tendre. Et vous vivez tous les deux alors ?

— Maman a eu une demande en mariage avant qu'on parte mais...

Un bras étendu sur le dossier de la chaise d'Henry, Emma se permit d'intervenir avant qu'il ne dévoile plus de détails de sa vie privée.

— Je doute que Regina soit intéressée par ce genre d'informations...

Son sourire fut un peu nerveux avant qu'elle ne pose les yeux sur Regina.

— C'est une trop longue histoire, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la Reine.

De toute façon, Crochet s'était déjà chargé de raconter cette partie-là de son existence à tout le monde. Henry continuait d'observer sa mère et Regina.

— Vous devriez venir à New-York un jour, reprit-il. Y a plein de choses à voir.

Regina avait plissé les yeux, intriguée. La Sauveuse se trompait de croire que ça ne l'intéressait pas, au contraire. Si un homme avait fait partie de sa vie et par conséquent de celle de son fils, elle devait en connaître les détails.

— Pourquoi pas à l'occasion, répondit-elle à Henry avant de reporter son regard plus insistant sur Emma. Cela dit, Miss Swan, une demande en mariage, ce n'est pas vraiment anodin.

— Elle a dit non de toute façon, fit Henry en constatant les réactions plus vives de l'amie de sa mère. Et vous, vous n'avez pas de mari ?

— Non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Emma se rassurait de voir qu'Henry s'intéressait à Regina. Ses questions, même curieuses, démontraient à la Reine une attention particulière et évidente. Mais la dernière réponse de Regina éveilla des questions qu'elle avait oubliées autant que ses souvenirs de Storybrooke. A présent, certaines choses, certaines pensées revenaient comme si cette année à vivre en dehors de la peau de la _Sauveuse_ n'avait pas existé. Elle but une gorgée de café.

— Tu sais... Un mari, c'est pas seulement utile, commenta-t-elle à la fois intriguée et amusée.

— Vous vivez toute seule alors ? enchaîna Henry.

Regina avait noté la réponse d'Emma qui, de toute façon, ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis, puis elle répondit à son fils :

— Oui je vis seule dans une très grande et très belle maison. Tu pourras y venir si tu veux...

Elle songea d'ailleurs à une évidence dont elle se félicita et regarda Blanche.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser Mary Margaret, peut-être Emma et Henry seraient mieux chez moi.

Puis elle reporta son regard sur la Sauveuse et argumenta :

— Il y a assez de chambres pour nous trois.

Emma venait de froncer les sourcils sur cette proposition inattendue. Aider et soutenir Regina était une chose qu'elle voulait faire, mais habiter chez elle en était une autre bien différente.

— Ca ira, fit-elle...

Henry, intrigué par l'explication trop brève de Regina, reprit à l'attention de sa mère :

— Pourquoi ? Si elle a plus de chambres ? Au moins, tu pourrais dormir dans un lit et pas dans un canapé...

Emma fixa son fils, plongée dans de soudaines réflexions. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas habiter chez Regina parce qu'elles n'étaient pas censées être _amies_. Comment argumenter sur le fait de rester avec Blanche et David, ses grands-parents, sans le lui avouer ? Henry avait toutes les raisons de ne pas comprendre. Voyant les difficultés d'Emma, Regina enchaîna :

— Henry a raison et je serai très heureuse de vous recevoir tous les deux chez moi.

Blanche les avait regardées à tour de rôle sans oser intervenir même si l'idée que Regina lui prenne sa fille pour profiter de son fils, ne la réjouissait pas du tout.

— Emma a peut-être besoin de temps pour réfléchir à votre proposition, fit-elle à Regina.

Henry fronça les sourcils en voyant les regards étranges s'échanger entre sa mère, Mary-Margaret et madame le Maire de Storybrooke. Quelques questions commençaient à naître dans son esprit logique et curieux. D'une part, pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé de cette ville et de Regina Mills si elles se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années ? Pourquoi cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas était-elle si gentille et prévenante avec lui ? Que signifiaient ces regards entre elles ? Henry n'aimait pas qu'Emma lui mente et sentait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose d'important qu'il était prêt à découvrir. Emma le regarda :

— Et si t'allais chercher ton manteau avant qu'on y aille ?

Henry se leva.

— Ok, je reviens...

Dès qu'il fut à l'étage, loin d'elles, Emma reprit aussitôt à l'attention de Regina :

— Pourquoi tu lui as proposé un truc pareil ? Je comprends que tu veuilles le retrouver, mais je suis pas censée habiter chez toi !

Regina se défendit sans attendre :

— Je te rappelle que c'est aussi mon fils. J'ai le droit de vouloir profiter de lui et ce ne serait pas si terrible que tu viennes toi aussi.

Devant l'insistance de Regina, Emma se retrouva troublée et confuse. Près d'elles, Blanche intervint, tout aussi surprise :

— Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure solution...

Les doutes de Blanche rejoignaient ceux d'Emma qui n'avait jamais eu pour plan d'habiter avec Regina Mills !

— Je te rappelle que je suis en train de t'aider, là, reprit Emma à l'attention de la Reine. J'essaie justement de te rapprocher d'Henry !

Ce dernier réapparut dans les escaliers, sa veste sur les épaules.

— C'est bon, je suis prêt ! annonça-t-il.

Emma dut reprendre le sourire malgré elle. Avec sa proposition, Regina l'avait prise au piège. Même si leur relation s'était améliorée, il n'en restait pas moins que Regina Mills demeurait la Méchante Reine, prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Celle-ci se leva, rajusta les pans de sa veste noire avant de sourire tendrement à Henry.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit que tu devrais particulièrement apprécier.

Elle marcha vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et releva son regard sur Emma qui enfilait son blouson rouge tout en marchant dans les pas d'Henry. Elle croisa son regard accusateur mais n'en tint par rigueur. Elle savait qu'Emma l'aidait et trouvait naturel qu'elle s'aide aussi pour forcer le destin à lui rendre son fils.

.

.

A suivre...

Note : Comme d'habitude pour les impatients le fichier PDF intégrale est disponible sur Slayerstime en téléchargement. Vous pouvez également participer au concours pour gagner non seulement le fichier PDF mais le livre de notre dernier roman "LOVE IS WEAKNESS" qui sera livré chez vous. Tous les détails du concours sont sur ma page facebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina garait la voiture au bord de la mer, non loin du parc de la ville et surtout face à l'ancien château d'Henry qu'elle avait fait détruire avant de le rebâtir à l'aide d'un peu de magie. D'ailleurs, elle était plutôt fière des améliorations apportées à la petite structure de bois à laquelle s'étaient ajouté un abri, un toboggan et un plus grand espace dans la tour centrale. Henry le remarqua aussitôt et demanda :

— On peut aller là-bas ?

Regina s'approcha de lui et ajusta son écharpe et le pan de son blouson.

— C'est précisément là-bas que je voulais vous emmener.

— Cool, fit-il d'un sourire réjoui avant de regarder sa mère. Je peux y aller m'man ?

— Tu peux, répondit Emma après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

Henry ne se fit pas prier et se hâta vers le petit château destiné à divertir les enfants. Même s'il avait douze ans, même s'il ne s'intéressait plus aux contes de fée, ce château l'attirait et le fascinait à la fois.

De loin, Emma garda un œil sur lui, les pouces enfoncés dans les poches arrière de son jeans. Les goûts d'Henry n'avaient pas changé même s'il avait perdu la mémoire de sa vraie vie. Elle reporta les yeux sur Regina qui ne cessait d'observer son fils, de profiter de chaque seconde passée avec lui.

— Il aime toujours les histoires de capes et d'épées, reprit-elle en brisant le silence. Si tu veux lui faire plaisir, tu n'auras qu'à lui raconter une de tes aventures de Méchante Reine sans aborder le côté conte de fée... Il a tendance à revendiquer son côté masculin depuis qu'il va à l'école à New-York.

Regina sourit sur ces nouvelles informations qu'Emma lui donnait. Il lui était si étrange de se retrouver contrainte à devoir refaire connaissance avec son propre fils. Elle l'avait élevé, avait fait son possible pour lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et devenait aujourd'hui victime de sa propre magie destinée à sauver Emma et Henry. Elle fit quelques pas sur la promenade qui longeait la mer et menait jusqu'au château qu'Henry prenait déjà d'assaut. Si elle avait eu la force de faire abstraction à ce drame, tout aurait presque semblé comme avant.

— Je lui raconterai s'il me le demande, répondit-elle à Emma.

Elles rejoignirent le banc qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres du château et Regina s'y assit voyant Emma s'installer près d'elle. Un très léger sourire dessinait ses lèvres en voyant Henry s'amuser. Cependant, sur un rappel, elle regarda Emma et demanda :

— Et en parlant de côté masculin... Qui était cet homme qui a osé te demander en mariage ?

Emma leva les sourcils sur le terme "osé" employé par la Reine. Adossée au banc, elle ajusta ses gants de cuir sur ses mains, le regard sur Henry.

— En fait, c'était même pas un homme, mais un singe volant...

Elle tourna le regard vers Regina et reprit :

— Et pourquoi "osé" ? D'habitude, je suis plutôt sympa comme fille...

Regina ne nota pas le "singe volant" qui impliquait certainement que la Sorcière d'Oz avait mis Emma sous surveillance, mais elle répondit d'un air évident :

— Je ne te vois pas en robe de mariée. Que ce soit au bras de ce cher Crochet, de Neil ou de n'importe quel autre homme d'ailleurs.

Emma garda ses yeux rivés sur Regina et tentait de percer ses pensées derrière ses dernières paroles. Avec Regina, l'échange demeurait délicat, tendu comme si tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Ah oui ? Alors je devrais finir vieille fille avec des chats, un fils, dans une ville pleine de personnages de contes de fée dirigée par une Méchante Reine ?

Regina conserva une expression égale, dépourvue de doute quant à l'exagération des propos de la Sauveuse.

— Tu assombris le tableau, Miss Swan. Tu ne semblais pas très heureuse de quitter cette ville dirigée par cette Méchante Reine il y a de ça quelques jours ou quelques mois...

Elle reporta son regard sur Emma, se souvenant des larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues au moment de leurs adieux.

— Tu es la Sauveuse, il est évident que tu mérites mieux qu'un pirate, qu'un fils de paysan ou un singe volant, ajouta-t-elle d'un léger sourire.

Emma ricana un instant sur ces paroles prononcées par la Méchante Reine. Elle détourna les yeux vers son fils qui s'était allongé sur la passerelle du château. Un peu plus d'un an auparavant, elle n'aurait pu croire en ce moment assise sur ce banc aux côtés de Regina. Celle-ci lui souriait, se montrait sincère, pleine de sensibilité... Elles nourrissaient même une conversation réelle sans accusation ni reproche. Elle la regarda à nouveau et demanda :

— Et toi ? Une Méchante Reine repentie n'est pas forcée de se terrer dans son château jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Je t'imagine mal entourée de chats et d'un fils.

— Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'un mari, Miss Swan ? Aucun être humain normalement constitué ne saurait être capable de me supporter.

Le sourire d'Emma révéla à lui seul toutes ses pensées.

— Sur ça, je suis d'accord, commenta-t-elle.

Emma croisa les bras, toujours adossée au banc. Le soleil réchauffait la peau et parvenait à amoindrir la fraîcheur de la brise venue de l'océan.

— Et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est pas une bonne idée qu'on vienne chez toi...

Regina plissa les yeux. A vouloir plaisanter, elle venait de contre-argumenter ses tentatives pour convaincre Emma de venir chez elle avec Henry.

Plus loin, ce dernier profitait du soleil, de ce moment étrangement agréable et serein. Il voyait sa mère discuter avec cette femme. D'ailleurs, le ton semblait parfois monter, puis se radoucissait. Outre ce sentiment très étrange et désagréable que sa mère lui mentait, il était persuadé que cette femme était plus qu'une simple connaissance aux yeux d'Emma. Ses réflexions allaient bon train en songeant aussi aux derniers jours. Sa mère avait rejeté Walsh, avait subitement décidé de venir à Storybrooke en prétendant mener une enquête. Quelle enquête ? Et pourquoi avait-elle ressorti sa vieille veste rouge pour laisser ses robes de côté ? Des réponses se formulaient peu à peu dans son esprit, quelques évidences. Henry avait bientôt douze ans et n'était pas stupide. Il finit par descendre de son château et approcha de sa mère...

— Je crois que j'ai compris, annonça-t-il.

Regina dut prendre une pause car elle ne comprenait pas, pas plus qu'Emma ne semblait savoir de quoi leur fils parlait.

— Compris quoi ? demanda cette dernière.

— Vous deux, j'ai compris m'man.

Emma afficha une mine dubitative sur cette affirmation.

— Nous deux quoi ?

— Ben tu sais... Je suis grand maintenant et on vient de New-York... Toi et Regina vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes pas seulement des amies.

Emma fut ahurie par les paroles de son fils, ses conclusions plus qu'inattendues au sujet de sa relation avec Regina. Le silence retomba. Elle ne parvenait même pas à formuler une réponse tant elle se retrouvait effarée.

— Quoi ? Regina et... Non, fit-elle en balbutiant, prise au dépourvue... Non, non...

— Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? fit Henry d'un air incrédule.

Pour Regina, ces paroles, les analogies de son fils qui l'avaient d'abord troublée et surprise, arrivaient telles une solution miraculeuse à tous ses problèmes.

— Si, nous le sommes, contredit-elle subitement sans vouloir aller dans le sens d'Emma.

— Je le savais ! intervint Henry aussitôt d'un sourire vainqueur. La façon dont vous vous regardez, puis maman qui quitte Walsh et qui décide de tout laisser pour venir ici. Puis personne ne me fait jamais de gâteau et ne me propose d'aller manger une glace. Et je sais que maman ne parlerait pas de moi à une personne qui ne compte pas pour elle. Je le savais !

Emma cligna des paupières et lança un regard accusateur et incompréhensif à Regina. Pourquoi celle-ci venait-elle de répondre positivement aux affabulations de son fils ?! Et d'où sortait-il ce genre d'éléments ? Quels regards ?

— Mais non ! se défendit-elle. Non... Attends...

Une main levée devant elle, elle tenta de reprendre son calme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler, son fils reprit aussitôt :

— T'as pas besoin de me le cacher, maman, c'est cool, tu sais. Et de toute façon, je m'en doutais...

— Quoi ?! Mais... Henry, répondit Emma abasourdie. Attends... De quoi tu parles, là ?

— Ben oui, ta façon de marcher, de t'habiller... Tu t'es mise à porter des robes avec Walsh alors que t'en portais pas avant... Puis tu es détective, tu aimes les armes et plein d'autres trucs que les garçons aiment en général...

Regina était stupéfaite des analyses de son fils mais réalisait aussi l'importance de la fausse information qu'elle venait de confirmer. Elle ne contredirait pas Henry sur ses déductions à l'égard d'Emma qui, elle l'avait toujours remarqué, démontrait effectivement des attitudes garçonnes. Un mensonge en entraînant un autre, Regina préférait retenir une chose de ce quiproquo un peu gênant, Henry ne s'étonnerait pas de ses nombreuses attentions. Alors elle se tourna un peu plus vers Emma, ramena sa main sur sa cuisse, prête à assumer ce rôle de "belle mère" que la providence lui offrait :

— Henry est très compréhensif et je te répète que je serais ravie que vous veniez à la maison le temps qu'il te plaira.

Regina révéla un sourire d'autant plus sincère :

— En plus, Henry pourra avoir sa chambre, contrairement à l'appartement de Mary-Margaret qui ne tardera pas à accoucher.

Emma venait de poser ses yeux sur cette main sur sa cuisse. Elle se raidit aussitôt, choquée par l'ampleur des conclusions ahurissantes de son fils. A quoi Regina jouait-elle maintenant ? Bien sûr, celle-ci venait de trouver l'excuse miraculeuse pour parvenir à ses fins ! Et, comme la Méchante Reine qu'elle était, elle ne reculait pas face à cette relation imaginée par Henry !

— C'est bon maman, reprit Henry. Ca me fait rien... J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles directement plutôt que tu me le caches.

Devenue muette et sans voix, Emma releva des yeux déboussolés sur son fils. Il lui sourit, aussi décontracté que Regina semblait l'être. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à tomber dans pareille histoire en revenant à Storybrooke !

— On va chercher nos affaires chez Mary-Margaret et David ? demanda Henry dans ses analogies.

Qu'est-ce qu'Emma pouvait bien répondre à cela maintenant ? Henry était convaincu d'une relation amoureuse entre elle et Regina confirmée par celle-ci sans le moindre scrupule. Et il s'en réjouissait comme si elle venait de lui apprendre une année complète de vacances scolaires.

Regina regarda Henry et lui tendit les clefs de voiture.

— Tiens mon chéri, fit-elle. Vas t'asseoir on te rejoint dans un instant.

Henry les prit, comprenant par cette demande que Regina Mills voulait parler seule à seule à sa mère qui semblait contrariée.

— Ok, je vous attends.

Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, Emma posa des yeux réprobateurs sur Regina et s'emporta :

— Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi tu lui as dit un truc pareil ?! Maintenant, non seulement, il pense que j'aime les femmes, mais il croit qu'on est ensemble !

Regina s'était doutée qu'Emma l'accuserait après son petit mensonge, mais elle n'y voyait qu'un moyen supplémentaire pour récupérer son fils.

— Je comprends que tu sois...

Elle chercha le mot adéquate et reprit :

— ... contrariée. Mais il y a de bons côtés à cette situation que tu ne dois pas négliger. Ma maison est plus grande, je suis très bonne cuisinière et dans quelques jours Henry pourra retourner à l'école sans se demander pourquoi tu décides subitement de rester en ville. Cette excuse, ce... mensonge... est le plus raisonnable de tous.

Elle fronça les sourcils en songeant à une chose :

— Serait-ce si terrible de prétendre que nous sommes ensemble ?

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son regard rivé sur le visage de Regina, elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler le sérieux de cette solution absurde ! Et voilà que maintenant, la Reine s'insurgeait en renversant la situation.

— Parce que t'es sérieuse en plus ! commenta-t-elle, déboussolée. Non mais je le crois pas...

Elle détourna le regard, à la fois confuse, troublée et perdue dans ses trop nombreuses réflexions.

— Henry a douze ans, Regina ! C'est plus un enfant, ni un petit garçon, tu l'as entendu !

Elle la fixa de nouveau et poursuivit :

— Il est pas seulement question de dire qu'on flirte un peu, là... Il nous prend pour un couple et tout ce qui est censé aller avec...

Regina croisa les bras, consciente que la Sauveuse n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'en restait pas moins que cette solution était, selon elle, la plus acceptable pour tout le monde.

— C'est dans son intérêt, défendit-elle. Je te rappelle qu'une sorcière maléfique est en ville, nous ne savons pas qui elle est et tu as vécu avec un singe volant pendant huit mois. Je suis peut-être la Méchante Reine mais je saurai au moins vous défendre contre la sorcière d'Oz...

Emma leva les sourcils devant cette excuse sortie tout droit des réflexions diaboliques de la Méchante Reine. Elle se leva, rajusta ses gants autour de ses mains, agacée.

— Dis plutôt que t'as trouvé la meilleure solution à ton problème sans en discuter avec moi ! Le laisser croire qu'on est en couple t'arrange, toi et toi seule. Parce que de cette manière, il te considèrera comme sa belle-mère et te redonnera un peu de la place que tu avais avant auprès de lui... J'aurais compris que tu me donnes cette excuse-là plutôt que celle de la grande sorcière qui saura nous protéger ! Je sais très bien nous protéger toute seule !

Regina se tendit sur ces nouvelles accusations. Quand bien même Miss Swan avait raison, il était normal qu'elle trouve une façon de récupérer son fils. Après tout, elle l'avait élevé et avait tout donné pour le protéger. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais un morceau de bois tapa contre son mollet et l'interrompit. Elle se tourna et baissa les yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un morceau de bois à proprement parlé mais d'une petite flèche en jouet. Elle vit un petit garçon courir vers elle. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs.

— Excusez-nous madame le Maire, dit son père qui arrivait derrière lui.

Regina releva son regard sur l'homme et son fils qui les interrompaient.

— Tu dis pardon, Elliot, demanda le père.

— Pardon, fit ce dernier.

Elle se détendit au contact de l'enfant et lui rendit sa flèche.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Regina.

— Je suis Robin, se présenta-t-il en regardant Emma et la Reine. J'étais présent hier lors de votre réunion à la salle communale. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez responsable du sort qui a été lancé.

— Je ne le suis pas, répondit Regina.

Il sourit et se détourna vers le château.

— C'est aimable à vous d'avoir fait installer ce terrain de jeu. Il n'y était pas hier d'ailleurs et Elliot l'adore.

Il regarda la Reine et reprit :

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un fils vous aussi, Henry c'est ça ?

— Il ne se rappelle pas de moi, dit Regina d'un ton amer. Mais ça viendra, nous travaillons à une solution avec Emma...

Elle se tourna vers celle-ci et fit les présentations.

— Miss Swan est la Sauveuse officielle de Storybrooke.

— J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit Robin.

Emma avait guetté cet homme à l'allure de beau gosse mal rasé. Son fils dans les bras, elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'il était père célibataire ou veuf. Regina semblait déjà sous le charme de toute façon, comme si la présence d'un homme avec un enfant suffisait à la séduire... Etrangement, elle se sentait tendue et agacée devant eux. Elle serra la main de Robin, ou Robin des Bois de son vrai nom.

— Bonjour, fit-elle moins chaleureuse.

Elle jeta un regard sur la Reine et reprit :

— Je vais voir Henry, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre quand tu veux...

Regina la vit s'éloigner, encore plus agacée qu'elle ne l'était suite à leur discussion houleuse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se dispute avec Emma Swan, se demandait-elle. Elle coupa court avec le charmant Robin des bois et rejoignit donc la Sauveuse et leur fils à la Mercedes. Une fois installée derrière le volant, elle lança un coup d'œil à Emma qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir, puis à son fils qui avait repris son jeu vidéo, assis sur la banquette arrière.

— Voulez-vous aller déjeuner ?

Emma ruminait sa discussion avec la Reine autant que cette rencontre avec Robin des Bois. Pourquoi y accordait-elle tant d'attention d'ailleurs ? Comment se sortir de cette situation invraisemblable dans laquelle la Méchante Reine l'avait mise ?! Elle sentait les yeux de son fils se poser sur elle tandis que le silence suivait la question de Regina... Emma aurait payé cher pour connaître les pensées d'Henry, toutes ses analogies abracadabrantes et ses observations inattendues sur elle.

— Henry ? Est-ce que t'as faim ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

— Ouais, un peu, répondit-il en observant les réactions entre les deux femmes.

De toute évidence, il avait pris sa mère de cours en lui annonçant ses conclusions. Dans un sens, il n'en était nullement étonné, connaissait sa mère. Emma aurait certainement voulu garder le contrôle de "l'annonce" après l'avoir mûrement réfléchie. Mais alors, elle aurait pris le temps d'y penser et finalement, n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le lui annoncer en craignant sa réaction. Au moins, il avait pris les devants, éclairci la situation et comprenait mieux les tensions palpables qu'il avait déjà captées la veille.

Regina démarra, satisfaite de pouvoir prolonger ce moment avec son fils malgré l'air grincheux de la Sauveuse.

— Ils font de très bons cheeseburgers chez Granny, expliqua Regina.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la Sauveuse dont les traits fermés révélaient sa contrariété.

— Miss Swan, je ne te force pas à venir à la maison, tenta-t-elle pour décontracter l'atmosphère, je dis simplement que ma porte est ouverte si tu changes d'avis.

Emma tourna les yeux vers Regina et leva les sourcils, incrédule. Celle-ci se fichait-elle d'elle ? Et bien sûr, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Henry s'en mêla :

— Maman, on peut y aller, ça me dérange pas... Et puis j'aurai ma chambre et de toute façon, on finira par y aller un jour ou l'autre, non ?

Emma fixa Regina sans relâche pour lui signifier toutes ses pensées. Après l'avoir conforté dans ses conclusions erronées, Regina aurait dû s'attendre à pareille réaction de la part d'Henry. Maintenant, si elle refusait, si elle déclinait l'offre logique de la Reine, elle passerait pour une insensible et Henry ne comprendrait plus ses réactions... Parce qu'une personne "amoureuse" rejoignant sa compagne en parcourant des kilomètres, après avoir tout quitté subitement ne refusait pas de passer du temps avec elle, surtout quand le petit garçon mêlé à l'histoire approuvait!

— T'as raison, abdiqua-t-elle forcée. On va d'abord manger, ensuite on préparera nos affaires...

Regina eut un sourire plus que réjoui sur ces paroles, même si elle percevait un soupçon de sarcasme dans le ton de la voix d'Emma. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil tandis qu'elle ralentissait et se garait devant le restaurant. La Reine était plutôt fière d'elle. En moins de vingt-quatre heures suivant le retour de son fils en ville, elle parvenait à le ramener chez elle. Tout se remettait doucement en place dans sa vie, à quelques détails près qu'elle réglerait dans un proche avenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby posait les repas devant chacun d'eux. Salade César pour Regina, cheeseburger-frites pour Emma et leur fils. Ce dernier fit preuve d'un appétit réconfortant aux yeux de Regina. Son fils avait grandi en une seule année et elle constatait ses nombreux changements dans sa façon de parler ou à travers son intérêt inhabituel pour les jeux vidéos. Henry, qui autrefois était un enfant seul, lui avait parlé de ses nombreux amis à New York, de son désir de se faire d'autres copains s'ils restaient ici. Heureusement, il faisait la conversation car Regina constatait combien Emma était tendue à travers ses longs silences. Après le déjeuner, elle dut les déposer chez Mary-Margaret et David afin qu'ils préparent leur sac et Emma l'appellerait dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

Debout près de sa fille qui rangeait ses affaires dans des gestes agacés, Blanche était stupéfaite de l'annonce d'Emma et surtout des conclusions d'Henry. Que Regina en tire profit ne l'étonna pas pour autant mais elle s'efforça de voir le côté positif des choses.

— Dis-toi que c'est temporaire, expliqua-t-elle dans l'espoir de la calmer. Regina finira par trouver une potion pour lui rendre sa mémoire et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Emma tentait bien d'écouter et d'intégrer les paroles réconfortantes de sa mère. Blanche avait toujours fait preuve d'optimisme et d'un sens aigu pour le positivisme. Mais songer à cette idée saugrenue de vivre en couple avec Regina la mettait dans un état de colère extrême. Il lui semblait se faire manipuler dans une mise en scène préparée par la Reine ! Elle n'avait plus le moindre contrôle et ne pouvait faire marche arrière ! Le problème était surtout que cette idée avait été suggérée par son fils lui-même ! Elle enfouit un énième débardeur dans son sac et répondit :

— Je ne sais même pas ce qui est pire entre Regina qui approuve ce qu'Henry croit ou le fait qu'Henry me voit comme une...

Lesbienne... Etait le terme adapté, mais semblait tellement aberrant aux yeux d'Emma. Celle-ci regarda sa mère, cherchant un quelconque soutien, une espèce de désapprobation totale qui la réconforterait. Son expression révéla autant de confusion que de révolte sur le silence trop long de Blanche.

— Quoi ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que je ressemble à un homme et que j'ai des manières masculines ?! J'ai été avec un homme pendant huit mois ! Et même s'il était un singe volant, avant que je l'apprenne, il avait tout d'un homme !

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Emma, rectifia Blanche pour rassurer sa fille.

Une main sur son ventre, elle réfléchit un instant pour choisir ses mots. De toute évidence, Emma était à fleur de peau, sensible au moindre silence.

— Et Henry s'apercevra très vite qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre Regina et toi...

Blanche tentait quelques mots rassurants sans trop y croire. Elle-même avait parfois soupçonné une relation dissimulée entre le Maire et sa fille. L'ambiguïté entre elles devenait parfois évidente et pour quelqu'un arrivé tout droit de l'extérieur, leur _duo_ avait quelques allures de couple...

Emma bouillonnait de réflexions en tout genre. Elle referma son sac et ajouta :

— Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tout ça signifie ? J'aurais dû me méfier de Regina, j'aurais dû garder en tête qu'elle était toujours la Méchante Reine !

— Tu ne peux pas nier tous les efforts qu'elle a faits depuis que nous sommes allés au Pays Imaginaire, ni ce qu'elle a fait pour toi et Henry avant de rompre le Sort.

— Je le sais, répondit Emma en calant son sac sur l'épaule, mais j'aurais dû savoir que Regina sauterait sur la moindre occasion pour récupérer Henry d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Et maintenant, je vais devoir jouer à la petite-amie de la Reine !

Blanche retint un sourire spontané sur ces derniers mots qui, elle l'admettait, semblaient tout droit sortis d'une parodie. En y réfléchissant d'ailleurs, Emma ne devrait même pas s'affoler ainsi. Et ses réactions virulentes éveillaient d'autres questions beaucoup plus sérieuses...

.

.

NA : Merci pour vos commentaires. Si vous avez lu l'intégrale depuis notre site, essayez de ne pas spoiler pour les autres lecteurs, merci :D

NA2 : Nous serons en hiatus au mois de mai. Donc rendez-vous en juin pour la suite. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à venir dans notre antre du femslash sur Slayerstime où sont archivées d'autres histoires et où vous trouverez notre forum de discussion ouvert à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

.

Regina avait dû rejoindre la chambre de son fils pour faire disparaître tous ses effets personnels le temps que sa mémoire lui revienne. Alors elle avait réaménagé la pièce telle une chambre neuve pour jeune garçon de douze ans, laissant néanmoins les livres préférés de son fils dans la bibliothèque et quelques maquettes d'avion que ce dernier avait construites.

Au rez-de-chaussée, pour rendre plus réelle la supercherie de cette fausse relation avec Miss Swan, elle avait modifié quelques photos d'Henry et elle en remplaçant Henry par Emma. Si Henry devait croire qu'elles étaient un couple, Regina ne souhaitait rien laisser au hasard. Elle finit par entendre frapper après avoir jeté un énième sort sur les photos du buffet, et partit vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Emma et Henry se tenaient sur le palier, leur valise à la main. Elle ne put dissimuler son sourire ravi et ouvrit plus grand.

— Entrez, j'ai eu le temps de préparer une tarte aux pommes.

Elle regarda Henry :

— Tu aimes les tartes aux pommes ?

— Oui, répondit le jeune garçon en lançant un coup d'œil dans la vaste demeure.

Regina vit Emma refermer et expliqua :

— J'ai préparé la chambre d'Henry à l'étage.

Henry éloigné, déjà en quête de découvertes, Emma usa d'un ton confidentiel pour répondre à Regina :

— Toute cette histoire ne tiendra pas debout, je tiens à te le dire... Henry va nous poser un tas de questions, j'espère que tu as préparé une histoire solide parce que j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais devoir inventer encore !

Regina ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Toute Méchante Reine qu'elle était, mentir était devenu une seconde nature quand la situation l'exigeait.

— Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-elle.

Elle récupéra la valise d'Henry et le regarda :

— Tu ne veux pas voir ta chambre Henry ?

Ce dernier revint aussitôt vers elle.

— Si, bien sûr ! s'enquit-il.

Regina lui sourit et passa devant lui en portant sa valise.

— Viens avec moi, je te fais visiter.

Henry suivit une Regina toujours souriante. Celle-ci refaisait connaissance avec son fils et, peu à peu, réalisait une chose et pas des moindres. Henry avait tout oublié d'elle, certes, mais aussi les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites par le passé. Car ces deux dernières années, la Reine avait souffert de la distance prise par son fils. Ses accusations sur ce qu'elle avait fait, la mauvaise personne qu'elle avait été, cela aussi avait disparu. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et Henry entra dans la pièce, une chambre bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait à New York. Il se hâta aussitôt vers une étagère où se trouvaient les maquettes d'avions.

— C'est pour moi ça ?

— En effet, répondit Regina en posant sa valise sur son lit.

Henry prit sa mère à témoin :

— T'as vu ça maman ?

Emma avait surtout croisé des photos ahurissantes d'elle et de Regina. Elles lui avaient brûlé la rétine, provoqué un haut-le-cœur, une gêne extrême, comme si se voir ainsi collée à la Reine lui hérissait les poils ! Comment tiendrait-elle dans cette maison ? En tant que _petite-amie_ de Regina ? Et celle-ci se comportait comme un poisson dans l'eau, voguant de réponses en réponses toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres. Une main sur la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, elle jeta un œil sur la chambre que Regina avait réaménagée de telle façon qu'Henry ne se douterait de rien.

— Ouais... Je vois ça... Regina a tout préparé, on dirait.

Un sourire ironique accompagna ses mots, tandis qu'Henry restait absorbé par la découverte de sa nouvelle chambre. Ravi et encouragé par le luxe et le confort des lieux, il s'enthousiasmait devant l'espace de la pièce. Jusqu'à tomber sur un ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau.

— Et l'ordinateur est aussi pour moi ? interrogea-t-il Regina, les yeux brillants.

Regina ne quittait plus son sourire en voyant le regard enjoué de son fils.

— Oui, je me suis dit que si tu retournais à l'école ici, tu en aurais sans doute besoin.

Elle croisa les yeux accusateurs d'Emma mais n'en tint pas compte.

— Miss Swan, je te montre notre chambre ?

Emma se tendit sur cette question à laquelle elle n'avait même pas pensé. Bien sûr, un couple dormait dans la même chambre, dans le même lit ! Et plus les secondes passaient dans ce mensonge, plus elle doutait de son bien-fondé. Pourquoi s'était-elle ainsi laissée manipuler ? Henry l'avait prise de court avec ses conclusions plus qu'extravagantes. Elle dut suivre la Reine jusqu'à sa chambre, s'efforçant de bloquer des analogies qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa tête. Mais où la Méchante Reine l'entraînait-elle ? Celle-ci avait encore une fois trouvé le moyen de la faire tourner en rond. Sa place n'était pas dans cette pièce bien trop intime, envahie par les parfums féminins de Regina Mills, son lit aux draps de satin, son dressing rempli de vêtements de marque et sa salle de bains digne d'une Altesse ! Elle posa son sac, croisa son regard amusé qui ne faisait que l'agacer davantage. Henry les avait suivies pour continuer la visite de la maison.

— C'est quand même mieux que la chambre que t'avais à New-York, fit-il remarquer en entrant. C'est mieux rangé et ça sent bon...

— Pas de commentaires, Henry, râla Emma en posant son sac à l'entrée. Ma chambre était très bien.

Elle n'avait même pas franchi le seuil de la pièce, bien trop dérangée par les idées qui circulaient dans sa tête.

Regina ouvrit les placards d'une grande armoire où elle avait dû déplacer ses vêtements pour l'installation de la Sauveuse.

— Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais sortir la tarte aux pommes du four. Prenez votre temps.

Regina quitta la pièce et Henry commenta aussitôt à sa mère.

— Je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille.

Emma aurait dû s'attendre à ce type de commentaire après les découvertes de son fils. Debout devant l'armoire, elle réalisait à quel point Regina avait tout prévu, tout anticipé en quelques heures à peine. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, se rappelait des réserves d'Henry au sujet de la Méchante Reine, de ses méfaits passés. A présent, il la voyait avec des yeux neufs et la considérait déjà comme faisant partie de leur petite famille. Elle ramena le sac sur le lit, près de son fils et l'ouvrit pour en sortir ses affaires.

— Tu aurais dû me la présenter avant, maman, reprit-il. Ca t'aurait évité de devoir faire semblant avec Walsh...

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette affirmation concernant sa relation avec Walsh. Elle le fixa, plus troublée que jamais.

— Faire semblant, répéta-t-elle.

— Ben oui... Ca se voyait, tu sais. Je te disais que tu pouvais l'amener à la maison, que je le trouvais gentil, mais tu ne m'as jamais écouté et quand il a voulu se marier, tu as refusé. J'aurais préféré que tu me dises la vérité depuis le début plutôt que tu fasses semblant avec lui.

Henry semblait déjà avoir tout expliqué, tout conclu et Emma en restait sans voix.

— Regina a vraiment l'air super, ajouta-t-il. Puis je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. En plus, elle est jolie.

Et plus son fils s'expliquait, moins Emma se sentait à l'aise. Il lui parlait de Regina qu'il considérait comme sa compagne. Si toute cette histoire avait été vraie, elle l'aurait sûrement admiré et aimé davantage en le voyant si tolérant et indulgent, mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Emma le regardait du coin de l'oeil en sortant ses vêtements de son sac.

— Alors, tu la trouves sympa ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

— Ouais, elle m'a même préparé une chambre rien que pour moi !

Emma se dirigea vers l'armoire où l'attendait son espace. Mais tout lui semblait tellement irréel, invraisemblable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à intégrer son rôle. Elle posa le petit tas d'habits sur l'étagère et tourna les yeux vers son fils. Elle hésita un instant et demanda :

— Tu penses vraiment ce que t'as dit ce matin ?

— Quoi ?

— Que je faisais des choses de garçon...

Henry l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu la réaction de sa mère. Ses remarques l'avaient déstabilisée et troublée.

— Ben, c'est pas méchant ce que je t'ai dit, maman... Je t'aime mieux comme tu es que quand tu te mets des robes. Et moi, ça me plaît bien de savoir que j'ai une mère qui n'est pas comme les autres.

_Une mère qui n'est pas comme les autres... _Emma ne savait comment prendre cette remarque. Henry ne réfutait pas ses constats de la matinée, les justifiait au contraire. Elle revint vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit à ses côtés.

— Alors je suis comment si je ne suis pas comme les autres ? l'interrogea-t-elle, perdue dans ses songes.

Henry lui sourit pour la rassurer parce qu'il la voyait confuse.

— Tu es toi, maman... Tu te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, ce que j'aime, tu es une sorte de super héro quand tu pourchasses des criminels. Tu n'es pas comme toutes les mères, quoi. Et puis tu es allée en prison, on a déménagé plein de fois... Et t'as jamais été avec un homme jusqu'à ce que je te vois avec Walsh.

Il prit une courte pause avant d'ajouter finalement :

— Tu sais ? Nathan a deux mères lui aussi et l'une des deux est un peu comme toi, elle aime pas vraiment la cuisine, ni le ménage ou la lessive mais elle l'amène voir des matchs de hockey ou de basket...

Emma gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui et l'écoutait avec attention. Elle se mettait à douter de sa propre personnalité devant de telles conclusions. D'où Henry avait-il conclu tout ça ? De sa façon d'être ? De s'habiller ? Etaient-ce des indices d'une orientation sexuelle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être garçon manqué et aimer les garçons ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Regina Mills ?!

— Je fais la cuisine, se justifia-t-elle.

— Des plats préparés ou des pâtes, répondit-il amusé.

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Mais je t'aime maman, tu le sais et ça change rien, la rassura-t-il. Je retourne dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires...

Emma le suivit des yeux, interloquée par toutes les explications de son fils. Elles sonnaient comme des évidences qui n'avaient rien de justes. Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être vrai puisqu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Regina et ne l'avait jamais été ! Henry se basait sur des faits indéniables, des situations pour justifier ses conclusions, ses doutes. Mais cette dernière année avait été bien réelle et non inventée par un sort... Walsh avait lui aussi existé. Henry remettait toute sa vie en question, son existence toute entière jusqu'à la faire douter d'elle-même.

.

.

Dans la cuisine, Regina avait sorti la tarte du four et celle-ci embaumait le rez-de-chaussée de parfums fruités et sucrés. Elle posa plusieurs assiettes sur le plan de travail tandis qu'Emma revenait de l'étage, la mine toujours fermée. Plus elle réfléchissait à cette situation, plus des évidences venaient la frapper. Elle profita d'être seule avec elle et expliqua :

— J'ai réfléchi Miss Swan et je pense que peut-être nous devrions revoir notre décision de rendre sa mémoire à Henry.

Emma la détailla un instant, surprise et dubitative.

— C'est une blague ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de la part de Regina.

— Je croyais que tu voulais justement qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de toi !

Regina plia sur la table une serviette, mesurant la portée des explications qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner à la Sauveuse.

— En effet, c'était mon intention...

Elle hésita puis releva ses yeux sur Emma :

— Mais la façon dont il m'a regardée tout à l'heure, celle qu'il voit en moi aujourd'hui n'est plus la Méchante Reine qu'il détestait autrefois. Peut-être dois-je profiter de la seconde chance qui m'est offerte pour faire table rase sur mes erreurs. Même si j'ai tout fait pour me racheter à ses yeux, lui rendre la mémoire serait lui rappeler les crimes que j'ai commis. Je ne veux plus qu'il ait cette image de moi Emma.

Elle prit une inspiration et continua :

— Avant que la malédiction ne soit levée et annule ce que nous avions vécu à Storybrooke, je vous ai donné les souvenirs d'une autre vie, d'une vie meilleure. Si je lève le sort, il se rappellera également que sa mère l'a abandonné quand il était enfant. Alors peut-être avons-nous toutes les deux à y gagner, non ?

Emma gardait ses sourcils froncés devant ces arguments. Regina la menaçait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus interpréter ses paroles à force de trop réfléchir. Se trouver ici avec la Reine, chez elle comme une _compagne_ la troublait et lui faisait perdre son sixième sens. Alors elle ne voyait plus que détours manipulateurs à travers les mots de Regina. Le pire était sûrement de savoir qu'elle avait raison. Henry se rappellerait de son abandon volontaire, son refus de le garder auprès d'elle par peur d'un avenir sombre. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets, résignée et tendue.

— Alors on laisse faire et on fait quoi en attendant ? Parce qu'il pense toujours qu'on est ensemble, là. Il est même persuadé qu'il a répondu à toutes ses questions à mon sujet ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on était en couple ?

Regina prit une courte pause sur cette question légitime. Que lui avait-il pris ? Elle n'en savait trop rien...

— Il voulait des réponses à une situation qui le dépasse. Notre fils est tout simplement observateur et intelligent. Il a remarqué tes réactions inhabituelles, les miennes quand tu nous as présentés hier soir. Alors il a cherché une explication logique à notre comportement. Je n'ai fait que lui dire qu'il avait raison dans ses déductions afin de lui éviter d'autres réflexions qui l'auraient poussé vers l'une de ses opérations destinées à percer la vérité.

Emma poussa un profond soupir sur cette explication légitime. Elle ramena ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, accoudée au plan de travail. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu prévoir pareil retour à Storybrooke. Avec Regina, elle passait du rang d'ennemies jurées à celui de couple adoré... C'était digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose ou d'un mauvais conte de fée. Mais quel choix lui restait-il maintenant ? Le problème était aussi de constater l'enthousiasme de son fils à l'idée de la voir avec elle. Il semblait se réjouir de leur nouvelle situation, leur nouvelle maison, sa relation intime avec la Reine...

_Intime... _Ce seul mot la faisait trembler. Elle redressa le visage vers elle, lui lança un regard troublé. _Jolie..._ Comment Henry le lui avait dit : Regina était jolie. Certes, Emma ne niait pas cette évidence, mais pourquoi Diable songeait-elle à son physique maintenant ? Ce mensonge prenait des proportions déraisonnables qui la faisaient vaciller, l'écartaient de son droit chemin.

— Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur deux ou trois choses, reprit-elle. Parce que si, comme tu l'as si bien confirmé, on est ensemble, on sait même pas depuis combien de temps...

Regina s'assura qu'Henry ne viendrait pas les déranger et reporta son attention sur Emma. A cela aussi elle avait une réponse.

— Et bien tu lui as déjà dit que nous nous connaissions depuis plusieurs années. S'il nous interroge il suffira de lui dire que notre amitié s'est avérée plus profonde que nous le pensions et que nous avons commencé à nous voir plus régulièrement, notamment lors de certains de tes déplacements.

Elle se tourna vers sa machine à café et fit couler deux Expresso avant d'en porter un à la Sauveuse et de s'asseoir près d'elle.

— Pour le reste, il n'a que douze ans. Il ne s'attend pas de toute façon à nous voir nous embrasser ou nous tenir par la main.

Cette seule explication poussa Emma à détourner les yeux. Celle-ci ne voulait même pas entendre ces paroles au risque de les imaginer. Parce que tout devenait images dans sa tête.

— Non, ça c'est clair, confirma-t-elle aussi sec.

Elle prit un instant et songea à une chose qui eut au moins le mérite de calmer l'affolement général de son corps.

— Et quand il verra qu'on ne sait pas faire autre chose que se disputer, il comprendra qu'on doit se séparer.

Regina fronça les sourcils sur ces paroles.

— Nous ne faisons pas que nous disputer Miss Swan ! Et tu parles déjà de séparation alors que vous venez à peine d'arriver !

Emma leva les sourcils sur ce déni évident, témoin de la mauvaise foi de la Reine.

— On n'est jamais d'accord, Regina, insista-t-elle. Et j'ai pas dit qu'on se séparerait tout de suite, mais dans quelques semaines... On a du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans finir par hausser le ton alors habiter ensemble, c'est impossible !

— Je ferai des efforts, argumenta-t-elle. Je deviendrai une belle-mère exemplaire et une bonne épouse.

Emma faillit recracher la gorgée de café en entendant ce dernier mot largement exagéré. Elle toussa pour ramener les malheureuses gouttes de café au bon endroit et rétorqua aussitôt :

— Un bonne épouse ?! Je t'en demande pas autant ! On doit jouer au couple, c'est déjà suffisant pour ne pas rajouter le mariage en plus !

Regina leva les sourcils. L'évidence lui était apparue telle que pour valider son rôle de belle-mère, elle devrait être une épouse. Mais effectivement, un mariage semblait étrange. Elle se reprit :

— Quoi qu'il en soit je ferai des efforts pour ne plus me disputer avec toi, tout du moins devant lui.

Henry fit justement son apparition, le sourire large.

— C'est super ici. Le jardin est vraiment grand.

Regina reprit son sourire tendre et ravi.

— Tu veux un peu de ma tarte ?

Henry se hissa près de sa mère.

— Oui, et un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Regina se tourna donc vers le réfrigérateur et servit son verre d'eau à son fils avant de lui couper un morceau de tarte qu'elle lui amena dans une petite assiette.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller t'inscrire au collège de Storybrooke, lança-t-elle. Tu pourras te faire de nouveaux copains.

— Pourquoi pas, dit Henry.

Emma observait Regina reprendre son rôle sans hésiter une seule seconde. Rien ne semblait la déranger, pas même l'idée de devoir jouer à _l'épouse._ Ce seul terme employé par la Reine la déstabilisait complètement.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une équipe de hockey ici ? Au collège ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

Emma afficha une mine dubitative en réalisant ne pas y avoir songé. Henry espérait reprendre quelques-unes de ses habitudes New-Yorkaises et cela était légitime. En se faisait des amis dans son ancienne école, il s'était aussi intéressé au sport et avait donc intégré l'équipe de hockey avec eux.

— Je sais pas, Henry, répondit-elle, je crois pas... Mais il doit y avoir d'autres sports...

Henry dégusta la tarte et la trouva tellement savoureuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

— Elle est super bonne ta tarte, Regina ! Maman, goûte...

Il poussa son assiette devant le nez de sa mère, mais celle-ci répondit :

— Non merci j'ai déjà trop mangé à midi... Et je la connais de toute façon.

— J'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes, reprit Henry, les yeux gourmands.

Une fois de plus, Emma constatait son fils enjoué et ravi, à tel point naturel et spontané qu'il donnait l'impression de n'avoir pas tout oublié de son ancienne vie. Il reprenait sa place au milieu de cette maison sans être gêné, ni mal à l'aise en présence de Regina qu'il ne connaissait pourtant plus.

Jambes croisées, celle-ci buvait son café, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et répondit :

— Oui ?

# _C'est David, Blanche va accoucher !_

L'expression d'Emma transparut autant d'affolement que d'empressement. Elle se leva aussitôt en répondant à son père :

— J'arrive !

Elle raccrocha, croisa les regards interrogateurs d'Henry et de Regina et tenta d'expliquer.

— Mary-Margaret va accoucher...

Elle tourna les yeux vers Henry, réalisa qu'elle devait s'expliquer puisque lui ne devait pas comprendre pareille excitation.

— Je lui avais promis de l'aider... Mais tu peux rester là, je reviens.

Henry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, nullement inquiété.

— Ok, répondit-il.

Emma lança un coup d'œil sur Regina et se décida à quitter la pièce en reprenant sa veste à l'entrée. Maintenant seul avec Regina, Henry pourrait peut-être discuter avec elle et apprendre à la connaître.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir une autre part de tarte ?

Regina avait dû prendre un instant de réflexion. La grossesse de Mary-Margaret était aussi un mystère pour elle. Un peu moins d'un an après le sort, Blanche attendait un enfant. Pourquoi ce genre de miracle ne l'avait-il pas touchée, se demandait-elle. Cependant, ravie d'être avec son fils, elle lui coupa une part de tarte et le servit à nouveau. Henry avait grandi, avait besoin de manger et elle serait désormais présente pour s'assurer de son régime alimentaire équilibré.

— Je me disais que nous pourrions aller faire les boutiques tous les deux, proposa-t-elle en lui resservant de l'eau minérale. Comme ça, si tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je te l'achèterai.

Henry plissa les yeux sur le "quoi que ce soit d'autre" et demanda :

— Tu aimes les jeux vidéos ?

.

.

A suivre...

.

.

N/A 1 - Merci pour vos reviews et avis ici ou sur les sites.

N/A 2 - Nous serons en hiatus première quizaine de mai pour causes vacances et comic-con d'Ottawa. Dans l'attente des prochaines MAJ vous pouvez rejoindre les sites Slayerstime ou Swan-Queen où sont archivés des centaines de fanfictions femslash ainsi que nos deux forums de discussions (ambiance garantie)

A bientôt ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

.

Le petit garçon pesait quatre kilos deux cent et Emma voyait ses parents sous le charme du dernier né "Charmant". Elle avait du mal à réaliser, du haut de ses vingt neuf ans, que ce petit bonhomme était son petit frère. Blanche souriait malgré sa mine épuisée. David avait les yeux rouge car il n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes de joie. Même Ruby était venue pour soutenir sa meilleure amie.

— Il est vraiment adorable, lança-t-elle. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

— Theo, dit Blanche.

— Il a tes yeux, dit David.

— Et il a ton nez, ajouta Blanche.

Celle-ci releva les yeux sur sa fille :

— Tu veux le prendre Emma ?

Emma hésita un instant. Les souvenirs implantés par Regina dans sa tête lui rappelaient ses tout premiers moments avec Henry tandis que les autres, réels, lui présentaient son refus de le prendre. De bébé, elle ne connaissait que des images fictives finalement. Mais elle accepta la proposition de Blanche et ramena ce tout petit être dans ses bras.

— Hey, Théo, fit-elle à voix basse.

Le bébé gardait les yeux fermés, semblait dormir profondément, ses petits poings serrés.

— Je suis ta très grande sœur Emma, ajouta-t-elle.

D'intenses émotions naissaient de ce moment en compagnie du bébé de ses parents. Le sentir dans ses bras rendait authentiques des souvenirs inventés, ramenait la sensation grisante d'avoir donné la vie, d'être responsable d'une existence toute entière.

David se chargea d'immortaliser cette image à l'aide de son appareil photo. Leur famille venait de s'agrandir et il n'était plus question de rater un seul moment désormais.

.

.

Henry ne pouvait-être plus heureux. Certes, il avait sans doute un peu abusé de la gentillesse de Regina, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Après plus deux heures dans les commerces de Storybrooke, ils étaient rentrés chargés de paquets. Regina l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre pour ranger ses nouveaux vêtements, quelques livres, son nouveau sac de cours. Mais surtout, il était revenu avec une nouvelle console de jeu qu'il s'était empressé d'installer sur la grande télé de Madame le Maire puisque la sienne était restée à New York. Pour un peu, cette journée aurait d'ailleurs pu précéder noël, s'était-il dit.

— Non, tu dois appuyer sur la croix pour que ta Sorcière tire sur l'Ogre.

Regina s'exécuta, pour le moins désarçonnée par ce jeu.

— Une vraie sorcière ne se serait pas contentée de lui jeter un sort d'immobilisation, argumenta-t-elle. Une boule de feu aurait d'ailleurs suffi à le pulvériser.

Henry souriait des commentaires de Regina qui s'avérait très bavarde depuis le début de la partie. A chaque attaque que lui ou elle lançaient sur leurs ennemis, Regina expliquait comment devait agir une vraie sorcière. Lui avait choisi le Chevalier et son épée et devait donc protéger la Sorcière quand celle-ci jetait des sorts pour empêcher les Ogres ou les lutins d'approcher.

La porte se ferma mais ni Regina ni Henry n'entendirent le retour d'Emma, trop absorbés par l'écran.

— Le triangle, lança Henry, elle peut prendre son arc avec le triangle.

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas plutôt droit à une dague ? Les sorcières ne se servent jamais d'arc et de flèches et réservent ces armes aux paysans.

— Tu auras une dague quand on aura passé le niveau, expliqua Henry. Tu pourras en choisir une je te montrerai.

Debout à l'entrée du salon, le regard stupéfait et troublé sur eux, Emma demeurait immobile. Rêvait-elle ou la Méchante Reine jouait à la Xbox avec son fils ? En quelques heures à peine, Henry s'était débrouillé pour _dévergonder_ Regina Mills et s'en faire non seulement une alliée, mais une partenaire de jeu ! Elle s'approcha et racla sa gorge bruyamment pour les interrompre.

— Je suis rentrée et ça fait plaisir de voir que ça vous intéresse...

— Je suis en train d'apprendre à Regina comment on joue à la Sorcière du Nord.

— C'est ce que je vois, constata Emma, les sourcils levés.

Si seulement son fils savait avec qui il jouait, se disait-elle, finalement amusée.

— Et je vois aussi que votre après-midi s'est bien passée.

— Super, fit Henry sans cesser de jouer.

Emma lança un coup d'œil dans la pièce, puis s'éloigna vers la cuisine en levant le ton.

— J'ai pris du Chinois pour ce soir ! Au cas où vous penseriez à manger entre deux niveaux.

Regina regarda sa manette et appuya sur la touche "pause", comme son fils le lui avait appris.

— Je reviens, fit-elle.

— Je t'attends, répondit Henry.

Elle rejoignit la Sauveuse dans la cuisine en la voyant déballer les plats préparés.

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'avais prévu un rôti à l'ail et aux pommes de terre.

Emma tourna les yeux vers Regina et l'observa un instant. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir et s'en amusait finalement.

— Mais t'as été tellement prise par le jeu que t'en as oublié ton plat et comme je suis devenue prévoyante, j'ai pris le repas au cas où... Alors, ce sera chinois, mais tu pourras toujours faire ton rôti demain.

Elle ouvrit les autres sachets, un sourire aux lèvres et ajouta :

— Tu vas finir par regretter ce que tu as confirmé à Henry. Tu sais pas ce qui t'attend de nous avoir tous les deux ici.

Regina la regarda faire. Peut-être Miss Swan lui en voulait-elle, mais elle prenait ses aises dans sa demeure sans avoir besoin d'une période d'adaptation.

— Et bien je peux te dire la même chose. Après tout, tu n'as vu de moi que les mauvais côtés, il te reste tous les bons à découvrir ! J'ai de nombreux talents en dehors de la magie et de la cuisine.

Henry arriva en souriant :

— C'est vrai qu'elle se débrouille bien, sa sorcière est déjà au niveau trois.

Emma regarda son fils qui n'avait pas dû quitter son sourire depuis son départ précipité quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard se posa sur Regina, intriguée par les derniers mots d'Henry et réellement surprise par les talents de sa Majesté aux jeux vidéos.

— T'as pensé à prendre une troisième manette ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, Regina en a acheté deux autres en plus de celle qu'il y a dans la boîte, annonça-t-il fièrement. On va pouvoir jouer à trois.

Il s'approcha des petites boîtes de nourriture chinoise qu'Emma avait ramenées et demanda encore :

— T'as pensé à prendre mes nouilles ?

— Elles sont là, répondit Emma en lui ramenant un sachet devant lui.

Elle reporta les yeux sur Regina et proposa :

— Tu as le choix entre poulet, porc, canard, nouilles ou riz...

Regina fronça les sourcils sur ces plats de nourriture qui semblaient très gras. Comme elle l'avait dit à la Sauveuse, elle ferait son possible pour ne pas se disputer, ce qui impliquait donc de garder pour elle ses remarques désobligeantes.

— Je vais me contenter de fruit. Je préfère manger léger le soir.

Mais Henry lui ramena le plat de canard devant elle.

— Tu devrais au moins goûter ça !

Puisque son fils le lui demandait, Regina ne put refuser. Elle ramena une lamelle de canard laqué à sa bouche et malgré la texture un peu sèche, admit que le plat n'était pas si mauvais.

— D'accord, je te concède que c'est délicieux. Mais c'est calorique et je fais attention à ma ligne.

— Maman aussi, dit-il, alors pour compenser on va faire du sport ensemble le week-end.

— Quel genre de sports ? demanda Regina.

— On va courir, parfois on va jouer au tennis et quand il fait beau on va nager.

Regina était impressionnée. Elle avait remarqué la carrure plus athlétique d'Henry et son regard se balada sur les bras musclés de la Sauveuse.

— C'est très bien... Mais je ne suis pas douée pour la course et encore moins pour la natation.

— Tu ne sais pas nager ? demanda Henry.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua Regina. Seulement, le chlore abîme la peau et quitte à prendre un bain je préfère le prendre dans ma grande baignoire.

— Dommage qu'il ne fasse pas très beau, reprit Henry. J'aurais bien aimé me baigner à la plage. Maman m'a emmené à Chesapeake Bay l'année dernière. On a fait de la planche à voile.

Tels étaient sûrement l'un des souvenirs que Regina avait implantés dans la mémoire de son fils, songeait-elle. Elle préférait de loin qu'Henry se rappelle de faux moments que de terribles vérités car l'année dernière, Emma et elle avaient dû joindre leur force pour aller le chercher à Neverland.

— Nous pourrons nous baigner cet été, dit-elle. Et je t'achèterai une planche à voile si tu veux.

— Vraiment ? fit Henry d'un air émerveillé.

Emma n'avait pas dit un mot pour suivre avec plaisir et amusement la conversation entre son fils et Regina. Celle-ci réapprenait doucement à le connaître, à découvrir ses côtés peut-être plus spontanés qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant.

— Du calme, intervint-elle auprès de son fils. On va déjà voir comment tu te débrouilles à l'école et après, on pensera à t'acheter d'autres cadeaux. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'en as déjà eu pas mal aujourd'hui.

Henry contint un petit sourire sur ces derniers mots. Regina l'avait gâté et il le savait.

— J'ai juste demandé à Regina si elle aimait les jeux vidéos et je lui ai proposé d'acheter une console pour qu'on puisse y jouer.

— Bien sûr, fit Emma, incrédule.

Henry ramena des nouilles pincées dans ses baguettes à ses lèvres avant de les manger. Il prit le temps de mâcher et piocha dans le poulet de sa mère avant de poursuivre la conversation :

— Alors ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Henry avait le don de passer d'un sujet à un autre aussi aisément qu'il dévorait ses nouilles. Cela devait faire partie d'un héritage indélébile laissé par l'éducation de Regina.

— Un petit garçon nommé Théo.

Regina avait complètement oublié cet événement, trop heureuse de retrouver Henry dans ces conditions si nouvelles qu'elle avait su tourner à son avantage.

— Un garçon, répéta-t-elle. Ils ont bien de la chance.

Henry plissa les yeux et regarda Regina :

— Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

Regina leva les sourcils sur cette question, se souvenant de la veille où Henry lui avait déjà demandé si elle en avait.

— Je pense que j'ai toutes les qualités requises pour être mère, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ca veut dire que tu voudrais, comprit Henry.

Il regarda donc sa mère :

— Et toi maman ? Tu voudrais un autre enfant ?

Ce fut sur cette question que Regina comprit les analogies de son fils avant de regarder Miss Swan pour attendre sa réponse. Et c'était ce genre de moment où Emma maudissait Regina d'avoir confirmé les conclusions ridicules de son fils ! Elle croisa son regard attentif et impatient. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre maintenant ? Son fils les considérant comme un couple, il savait parfaitement que ses prochains mots s'adresseraient aussi à Regina avec qui elle n'était pas en couple ! Mal à l'aise, elle but une gorgée d'eau. Tous les trois autour du plan de travail de la cuisine, ils s'étaient installés sans vraiment le décider, autour d'un pique-nique improvisé avec les plats chinois.

— J'en sais rien... J'en ai déjà un qui me prend beaucoup de temps, tu crois pas, bonhomme ?

Henry jeta un œil sur Regina qu'il voyait intéressée par l'idée d'avoir un enfant à elle. Même s'il savait parfaitement que deux femmes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant, la science rendait possible une naissance par d'autres moyens.

— Ca me dérangerait pas d'avoir une sœur ou un frère, je pourrais jouer avec... Lui apprendre des trucs et on aurait douze ans d'écart, ça fait déjà beaucoup.

— Non mais on décide pas d'avoir un enfant comme ça, Henry, reprit Emma, peu à l'aise. Et depuis quand tu veux un frère ou une sœur ?

— Depuis tout le temps, répondit Henry, les sourcils levés, mais on n'en a jamais parlé, alors tu pouvais pas le savoir.

Il récupéra d'autres nouilles, le regard sur elles et ajouta:

— Et t'étais avec personne...

Regina avait rougi. Malgré elle, ses joues s'étaient empourprées au fil de la discussion car les paroles d'Henry, son souhait formulé, semblaient rendre plus réel le mensonge de son couple avec Emma Swan. De plus, cette idée d'avoir un autre enfant à elle, vraiment à elle, de le porter et d'être mère par le sang venait de la réchauffer davantage encore.

— Ta mère a raison. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'il faut prendre à la légère, expliqua-t-elle à son fils en soutenant Emma. Et...

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Emma avant de poursuivre.

— Ta mère et moi ne nous connaissons pas depuis assez longtemps pour envisager d'avoir un bébé.

— Vous comptez vous marier ? demanda-t-il à une autre pensée.

Une fois de plus, Emma faillit avaler sa bouchée de travers. Alors, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux interminable. Jouer à la compagne de Regina devenait difficile quand il s'agissait de combler ce genre de discussion sérieuse. Elle but une gorgée d'eau pour tenter de s'éclaircir la gorge avant de tourner des yeux abasourdis vers son fils. D'où lui venait cette question ?

Se sentant accusé par sa mère, Henry se justifia aussitôt :

— C'est autorisé dans l'Etat de New-York et dans celui où on est aussi. Et puisque vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps que tu es restée avec Walsh, vous pourriez vouloir vous marier comme Walsh a voulu t'épouser après seulement huit mois.

— Non mais le mariage non plus n'est pas une chose qu'on décide comme ça, tout d'un coup, expliqua Emma, plus troublée que jamais. C'est... C'est...

Voilà maintenant qu'elle balbutiait telle une gamine prise au dépourvue devant son fils.

— On vient à peine d'arriver, trouva-t-elle finalement à dire.

Regina n'en revenait pas. Henry avait-il gardé enfoui dans son inconscient ce besoin insondable de fonder une famille ? Certainement à en juger son insistance. Voyant Emma boire un peu d'eau pour faire passer sa toux soudaine, elle reprit à l'attention de son fils.

— Avant de prendre ce genre de décision nous avons besoin de temps et de voir si nous sommes capables de vivre ensemble.

— Je sais bien, dit Henry, je disais ça comme ça. On retourne jouer ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier du trouble lancé par ses questions.

— J'aimerais d'abord que tu prennes ta douche, dit Regina. Après tu pourras jouer mais ne joue pas trop tard si tu veux qu'on aille t'inscrire à l'école de Hockey demain matin.

— Ok, je finis notre niveau et je vais me doucher.

Il s'éloigna et Regina soupira doucement avant de reprendre un peu de canard laqué qu'elle devrait éliminer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Il a tellement changé, constata-t-elle. Il a l'air tellement... plus heureux.

Car Regina ne pouvait l'omettre ou faire semblant de ne pas constater l'attitude toujours enthousiaste de son fils.

Heureusement, les réponses de Regina avaient suivi les siennes, songeait Emma. Mais faire semblant de former un couple avec la Reine était une tâche difficile à assumer. Parce qu'être avec une femme n'avait rien de comparable avec le fait d'être avec un homme, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Pour l'instant, elle voyait Regina à la fois mêlée d'amertume et de surprise, déstabilisée par le comportement spontané de leur fils.

— Il n'a pas du tout les mêmes souvenirs, tenta-t-elle de lui rappeler pour la rassurer. Et c'est toi qui nous les as donnés, qui as fait en sorte de lui offrir une vie heureuse... S'il est comme ça maintenant, c'est aussi grâce à toi.

Elle se leva et jeta le paquet vide que son fils avait laissé sur le plan de travail.

— Il te trouve sympa et jolie, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. C'est une très bonne entrée en la matière, je trouve.

Regina sourit sur ces mots et surtout la façon dont Emma voulait la rassurer en lui rappelant que les souvenirs d'Henry venaient d'elle. Une manière de lui dire qu'elle contribuait indirectement à son bonheur.

— Au moins, notre fils est lucide et a du goût.

Elle vit Emma nettoyer le plan de travail et demanda sur une analogie.

— Comment était-ce avec ce Walsh ?

Emma lui lança un regard curieux et hésitant. Mitigée entre méfiance et manque d'enthousiasme, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

— Parce que ça t'intéresse ? lui renvoya-t-elle par habitude.

Devant le regard à la fois vexé et insistant de Regina, elle abdiqua et répondit :

— Ok, ok... C'était...

Le seul fait de devoir réfléchir à ses mots indiquait l'incroyable aventure de cette relation...

— Ennuyeux, lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de jeter les derniers sachets à la poubelle. J'ai refusé de l'épouser et c'était avant de savoir qu'il avait des ailes et trop de poils.

Regina afficha un autre sourire sur ces paroles amusantes. Au moins, Emma et elle parvenaient à parler et le ton ne montait pas contrairement à ce que la Sauveuse avait pu prévoir plus tôt dans la journée.

Henry revint pour annoncer :

— Je monte me doucher m'man. Vous allez vous coucher bientôt ?

Emma devint muette sur cette question qui ramenait un malaise certain. Elle croisa le regard de Regina avant de fixer son fils.

— T'as le temps avant qu'on se couche, préféra-t-elle lui dire.

Henry s'éclipsa aussitôt pour grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Mais sa question avait provoqué un silence soudain entre les deux jeunes femmes. Emma réalisait toutes les implications de leur mensonge, dont le fait de dormir dans le même lit que Regina Mills. Elle termina son rangement, troublée par le malaise qui régnait en elle.

— Et toi ? Tu ne te rappelles plus rien de cette dernière année ? reprit-elle pour briser le silence. Comme les autres ?

Regina avait perçu le malaise d'Emma qui avait provoqué le sien en pensant deviner ses réflexions. Bien sûr, elles partageraient le même lit, mais Regina ne s'en sentait pas dérangée outre mesure, sauf maintenant qu'elle songeait qu'Emma pouvait l'être. L'était-elle ?

— La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir changé tes souvenirs et ceux d'Henry. Après nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la grande horloge du centre-ville.

Sur le nouveau silence d'Emma, Regina continuait de réfléchir. Elle réalisa à retardement les déductions de son fils au sujet de l'allure garçonne d'Emma. Se pouvait-il que la Sauveuse ait des penchants pour les femmes malgré ses étranges relations avec Crochet et Neil ? Peut-être ses relations étaient-elles justement étranges car Emma n'aimait pas les hommes et les repoussait. Peut-être avait-elle passé huit mois avec cet homme à New York uniquement pour trouver une sorte de père de substitution à Henry ? Ses suppositions se multipliaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle mesurait de la même façon qu'Emma et elle dormiraient dans le même lit ce soir.

— Est-ce que tu es dérangée à l'idée de dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle franchement.

Emma eut un sourire aussi nerveux qu'ironique.

— Maintenant, je sais d'où vient ce côté direct d'Henry, remarqua-t-elle.

Si seulement Regina n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat avec cette question, Emma aurait pu combler le reste de la discussion, simuler le fait que tout allait bien, l'inexistence d'un malaise. Mais celui-ci avait pris tant de place que la Reine l'avait bien sûr remarqué. Ses mains posées sur le rebord du plan de travail, ses doigts y tapotaient dans un réflexe nerveux.

— Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? lui renvoya-t-elle pour se débarrasser de la question.

Regina n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, ce qui signifiait donc que ce détail ne la dérangeait pas.

— Nous avons connu pire, rappela-t-elle. Je préfère dormir avec toi dans un grand lit confortable plutôt que sur les feuillages d'une île tropicale.

En voyant Emma rouler des yeux, Regina reprit :

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais dérangée... Ce n'est pas comme si...

Elle la désigna d'un signe de main.

— Comme si tu étais aussi odorante et repoussante qu'un Ogre des forêts rouges.

Emma secoua la tête sur cette comparaison.

— C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle...

Regina ne semblait donc nullement gênée. Par conséquent, elle était la seule à capter ce malaise dérangeant au fond d'elle, cet embarras soudain. Pourquoi ? Si Regina abordait cette nuit partagée dans le même lit sans le moindre doute, ni la moindre question, pourquoi avait-elle autant de retenue ? Elle tut un soupir, mais expliqua malgré tout :

— C'est quand même pas comme si on avait toujours été amies non plus. Toi et moi, Regina, on s'est jamais entendues à part sur une chose : Henry. Alors, je suis pas complètement à l'aise, tu vois ? Surtout qu'on va pas faire une pyjama partie entre copines... Et la dernière fois que j'ai partagé un lit avec une femme, c'était en prison et...

Elle s'arrêta dans ses remarques avant d'aller trop loin parce qu'elle se rappela seulement maintenant de certaines particularités qui existaient en prison.

— Laisse tomber, reprit-elle en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main. T'as raison. Il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise...

Regina avait plissé les yeux sur ces explications qu'Emma lui donnait sur son passé dont elle n'avait jamais parlé avec elle. Une image était venue malgré elle en devinant ce qui avait pu se passer entre la Sauveuse et la détenue.

— As-tu fait l'amour avec cette femme ? lui demanda-t-elle sans détour, piquée par sa curiosité.

Cette fois, Emma ne pouvait répondre. Elle secoua la tête, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. La discussion abordait un côté un peu trop personnel à son goût et il n'était certainement pas le temps d'en discuter avec Regina !

— Non et oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok ? lui répondit-elle en la fixant. Tu l'oublies. Je vais voir Henry...

Emma quitta la cuisine sans un mot de plus parce qu'elle ne pouvait y rester seule avec Regina et ses questions. La dernière l'avait déstabilisée, renvoyée à des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait faire resurgir, surtout pas avec Regina. Et elle se sentait fautive, responsable de sa fuite à l'étage parce qu'elle s'était emportée dans ses réponses, une partie de sa vie qui n'avait pas à être dévoilée.

Regina l'avait suivie des yeux et n'avait pas rêvé le trouble évident de la Sauveuse après sa dernière question. Le fait qu'Emma soit nerveuse, gênée, n'était pas anodin, songeait-elle. Elle avait appris à connaître la blonde depuis leur rencontre deux ans plus tôt et Emma s'encombrait rarement de ce type d'émotion. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle gênée ? Se pouvait-il qu'Emma ait eu des pensées moins chastes à son égard, se demanda Regina, un désir refoulé en raison de leurs rancœurs passées ? Ces nouvelles suppositions prêtaient à réfléchir. Elle se leva, éteignit les lumières et rejoignit l'étage avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre d'Henry. Emma était assise près de lui et le bordait comme Regina avait eu l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Elle savait qu'imiter Emma rendrait Henry interrogatif. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se laisser aller à ses élans affectifs. Il était encore trop tôt. Elle préféra les laisser et rejoignit sa chambre à quelques mètres. Les affaires d'Emma posées dans son armoire avaient déjà embaumé la pièce de ses parfums sucrés et quelque peu masculins. Elle en sourit en repensant aussi aux remarques d'Henry. Ne disait-on pas que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants ?

.

.

N/A - Merci pour toutes vos reviews.. Nous sommes de retour après une pause de 3 semaines et au de nouveaux romans originaux à écrire.

N/A 2 - Un concours est en cours sur ma page Facebook où nous offrons notre dernier roman original, un thriller Emma/Regina qui est le spin-off de notre grande saga policière en 8 tomes "Serial Killer". Il vous suffit de rejoindre ma page est de partager la couverture, le nom du gagnant sera tiré au sort le 30 juin parmi les noms des personnes ayant partagés l'événement.

N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter à vos contacts car nous avons décidé que nous offrirons un roman chaque mois à l'un de nos lecteurs sous forme de petits concours.


End file.
